


Pre-Taste

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chasing, M/M, Sadistic Tickling, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Noctis ruins the dinner Ignis is cooking and of course has to pay for it. Luckily, Ignis and revenges go hand in handreallyreally well.





	Pre-Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 26/12/'18.  
> 

Wow. Delicious. It was just a regular evening when a young prince found himself on forbidden grounds. He couldn’t help it.

Ohh this freshly baked bread. It looked so tasty, so welcoming. Looking around swiftly, he took it, broke off a piece - read: _chunk_ \- and sank his teeth into it. _Yum_. 

Oooooh. Noctis moved towards the source of another something that gave off a great smell: the pot on the stove, and he admired the beautiful simmering soup. Crumbs were dropping near his feet as he still enjoyed a pre-taste of the bread, and he even shamelessly dipped it in the soup to have a taste of that as well. 

While he was at it, he thought _why not_ when he found a fork which he could use to fish some pieces of meat from the soup. Ohhh what did he do to deserve this? Closing his eyes and smiling like an idiot, he embraced the taste. He shouldn’t be doing this, but... One more dip. He looked up when drips of soup fell from his bread before it could reach his mouth, and so did a handful of crumbs. 

Looked like he’d left a trace of crumbs and more soup as well, and only then Noctis realized: fuck. He had made a mess of Ignis’ perfectly organized kitchen. Even the soup had a circle of bread crumbs floating in it. The freshly baked bread had more torn off than Noctis had actually meant to do, and all of that was now already in his stomach. He licked his fingers and let it all sink in as he admired his own mess. Shit. 

Thinking he could fix it all real well, he reached for the sink to get some cloth and water to at least clean his little soup-trace with, only to knock something over, and he gasped in surprise. The knocked over item now let loose a whole waterfall of cream or whatever white liquid that was supposed to go into the soup later (?!), and Noctis grabbed his head in panic as the liquid oozed down the kitchen counter. Fuck fuck fuck nooo! 

He then looked up like an alarmed cat when he heard Ignis’ footsteps return from the storage room, and quickly did a final scan of the mess he made. The soup, kitchen counter, and floor were a mess. This was unfixable. His eyes then landed on the lovely lovely bread. He only needed one second of considering this, but since he was officially fucked anyway.. Might as well! He grabbed the bread, dipped it in the soup one more time and dashed off while charmingly chomping on the delicious part of their supposed starter course. 

Carrying a pack of pasta and some more fresh herbs and veggies, Ignis came walking back inside, right before Noctis disappeared out of sight. His running feet took him as far as they could, away from the chaos.

“Noct~?” Ignis’ voice was quick to fire up his engine. Shiiiit! Noctis had feared it would turn out like this, which was why he was already doing his best to make his escape, but well yeah he was fucked: Ignis was running after him. 

“It wasn’t me I swear!” Noctis cried, but Ignis showed some unhealthy speed and caught up with him before he could even enter his bedroom. Ignis tackled him right inside, and they both landed on the carpet with a soft _thud_. 

“I-I-Ignis, dinner. You gotta, no. Please let me, uh. Eh, _dinner_?” Noctis was totally flustered, unable to even speak some reasonable sentence, and Ignis just looked at him, one eyebrow raised and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yes Noct, _dinner_.” Noctis flinched when Ignis grabbed the piece of bread in his hand, and he moved it to the side. Noctis didn’t let go of the bread because he was tense, so this had him end up with his hand pinned next to his head, where Ignis held him steadily.

“W-what?” Noctis smiled innocently, only realizing now where his hand was stuck at as he tried to move. Ignis held him tightly and smirked.

“Just one more thing, Noct,” Ignis said, and Noctis’ eyes were distracted for a moment when Ignis’ free hand moved where he could see it: towards his stomach. Noctis’ eyes widened.

“Y-yes?” he asked, and he tried to grab Ignis’ hand, but even when he had a tight hold of it, Ignis was perfectly able to move it around without any problems. His fingers spread on his stomach, barely touching him, but looking overall threatening, and Noctis swallowed.

“When you left my kitchen behind like that.. Did you think I’d leave you unpunished?” Every word spoken by his vengeful boyfriend sounded so threatening. Noctis held his breath.

“Yes?” he said in a tiny voice, blushing severely when he finally had the guts to look in Ignis’ eyes again. Ignis smirked. 

“You were wrong~” Ignis’ hand on his stomach then attacked, and Noctis squealed and instantly arched his back - in vain.

“NOhoho! I’m s-sahaharry! It was an - an ahahaccident!” he yelled despite his hysterical laughter. His fingers dug into the bread that was still in his hand like some pathetic bunch of crumbs, and he tried to pull his hand free from Ignis’ grasp too, only to have Ignis move it up until it lay pinned above his head. Fuuuck!

“SHihihit! No p-plehease Ihihiggy! Not there!” Noctis cried when Ignis resumed his punishment by tickling his exposed armpit. Noctis’ free hand chased after the attacking fingers, but without any use. He failed to pry that single hand away from his tickle spots, just like he failed to free his trapped arm from Ignis’ iron grip. 

"You know you’ve been _bad_ , Noct..” Ignis said, looking down at him with that sadistic looking pokerface. Sometimes, just sometimes his lips would twitch a little into that evil smirk, such as when Noctis suddenly let out some real loud high-pitched “ _EYEeehheha_!” in response to those fingers that dug in mercilessly in the center of his armpit. 

Or when Ignis suddenly spidered his fingers down his ribcage again, sneaking in a few clawy squeezes here and there, before moving towards the edge of his sweater. 

“Nonono please! I-ihihit was just a pre-taste! J-just a _pre-taste_!” The sudden touch on his bare skin drove Noctis crazy, and he shook his head. The crumbs in his hand were feeling wet and gross from his sweaty hold, and he tried to look at Ignis with begging eyes,

“Plehehase Ignihihis! Not thahat!” he giggled huskily. Ignis simply flashed that dirty smirk again. Looking straight into Noctis’ eyes as he did it, with that deep cold stare, Ignis attacked Noctis’ bare stomach with digging and scratching fingers. All over and around his belly button, even into it, with that nasty wiggling finger- well, Noctis went absolutely crazy.

“YOU _DIhihiick_! Eyaaahaha!” Noctis’ free arm was flailing. His other arm was still forever captive. And Ignis only needed that single hand as well to tickle him to tears. Sobbing and snorting while more squeaky giggles came from him, Noctis kicked his legs and tried to throw Ignis off him, but to no avail.

“Right here. All of my effort went right here, didn’t it?” He poked Noctis’ sensitive belly button repeatedly, eliciting the squeakiest noises from him.

“Did you have to eat it before I even finished cooking, Noct? And make a bloody mess of my kitchen, on top of that?” Ignis was pretty good at making it seem like Noctis pulled off the biggest crime in the world. 

The poor prince simply squealed and shrieked and tried to beg again for mercy. He bounced his head up and down as he did.

“SOHohorry! Please stahahap!” Ignis now pinched the flesh of his stomach between thumb and forefinger - yeah, Noctis could feel exactly what he was doing under his sweater there, even without looking. The pinches and squeezes spread out towards his side, where Ignis began his short travel up his ribcage again, fingers wiggling and digging to tickle every single spot on and in between his ribs. Noctis shook his head heavily when his fingers rested right below his bare armpit.

“Please no,” he whispered breathlessly. Ignis simply smiled, and even leaned in to give Noctis a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.

“I’ll have to, dear. Otherwise you’ll never learn.” And so he did. Noctis screamed bloody murder as his bare exposed armpit was tickled to d-e-a-t-h. The bread he was clenching in his hand was now no more than some gross and damp dirty smudge. His arm was growing numb from his position, and his lungs were burning from all of that uncontrollable laughing he was doing.

Meanwhile Ignis still looked unfazed. Noctis’ flailing arm and kicking legs, his deafening voice and his heavy struggling, nothing was affecting him. So when he finally finished, moved his hand back out from under Noct’s sweater and finally, fina-fucking-ly released Noctis’ arm, he simply caressed the exhausted prince’s sweaty face.

“Still with me?” Some quick and tired nodding was enough to answer him, and Ignis chuckled sweetly.

“Good. Then I’ll go finish our dinner,” Ignis said, giving Noctis’ dry lips another kiss, and he then got up and went back towards the kitchen, leaving Noctis behind in this defeated state. Hoooly shit. 

“Oh by the way, Noct?” Ignis returned for a split second, popping his head back into the bedroom with this charming yet evil smirk still on his face.

“Help remind me I’ll punish you for real tonight. With _both_ hands,” he said, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers. Noctis immediately felt his face flush bright red all over again.

“ _What_!” he chirped.

“This was just a _pre-taste_.” Oh that bastard. 

“You know. I’ve got to make sure you know next time not to mess with my cooking again.” Ignis was already gone before Noctis could protest. That shitty...! Aaaaah. Noctis curled up, hiding his face as he mewled in embarrassment.

Pffft he had been living his life with this sadist advisor - meanwhile promoted to sadist _boyfriend_ \- for as long as he could remember, but never ever could he get used to these sudden transformations and his merciless punishments with the silliest excuses. 

Ugh. He smiled and tiredly brought the nasty bread-smudge in his hand to his mouth and took a bite from it. Oh. Hey, it actually still tasted pretty nice. And also, a very nice smell of Ignis’ dinner came all the way from his kitchen his way now that he finally resumed his cooking. Ahhh. Looked like he was gonna enjoy some real good food tonight before facing his doom :). 


End file.
